Goodbye Magnus Hello Addie
by Fallon Fanfiction
Summary: Magnus Bane died. But before he did, he left his beloved husband Alexander a potion. One that would give him kids of his and Magnus'.


The Death

No one knew how they ended up like this all of the Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike, huddled together for protection in the Accords Hall, thousands of demons banging at the door.

 _Earlier_

 _Magnus and Alec had been making out at Lake Lyn when they heard a terrible noise. It sounded like the wards around Idris were shattered mixed with screams and screeches all round them. Magnus had been sitting on Alec's lap when he heard it. He immediately jumped off Alec and helped him up. The two looked at each other for a split second before they both started sprinting to the Accords Hall._

 _Once they got there it was a catastrophe. Shdowhunters and Downworlders were screaming at the council for answers about the noise that was still very eminent, when all of a sudden, it stopped. "What?" Alec asked confused looking at his warlock partner. "I don't know" he replied as equally confused. But then he heard it. "Magnus" "Magnus" "Magnus" it was almost a whisper but by the way everyone turned around to look at his lover he knew they could hear it. And then, footsteps. It sounded like millions of footsteps. "Magnus" "Magnus" "Magnus", the whispers were getting louder and louder until they eventually became a scream. "MAGNUS" "MAGNUS" "MAGNUS". Until it was unbearable and everyone was covering their ears, except for Magnus. He was getting noticeably angrier. The anger creeping up on his face. "WHAT?!" he screamed._

 _Present_

"WHAT?!" he screamed. He had always kept his poker face and hidden his emotions in public. This was a new side of Magnus that Alec would have to explore. "Ah, my dear son" said Asmodeus as he burst through the wooden doors revealing hundreds, no thousands, no millions of demons behind him waiting for his command. Magnus saw the Lightwood family reaching for their weapons and yelled "NO!" making them angrily put them down.

"Ah, my dear son why won't you just let them kill me?" Asmodeus said in a taunting voice. "I just don't want those fucking monkeys you call demons to hurt anyone." Magnus replied in a monotone 'I don't give a fuck' voice "Don't worry my dear Asdaan I won't-" he was cut off though by Magnus punching him in the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT NAME" Magnus looked furious surprising everybody, even his friends Catarina and Ragnor. It also made the demons behind Asmodeus start running in an attempt to save their master, almost getting to the prepared Shadowhunters before Asmodeus yelled "STOP. This is between me and my son." Flicking his hand, crimson red flames appeared before he got in a fighting position.

"Now my son, give me everyone in here and I will spare you." He said with anger creeping up his voice. Magnus now snapped and everyone was pushed back behind wards. "Absolutely fucking not" He said with the hint of a laugh in his voice before he also flicked his hand letting blue flames appear and getting into a fighting position. Alec could only stare at them in a daze until he was snapped out of it by Catarina and Ragnor, punching the wards and Catarina yelling with desperation "NO MAGNUS DON'T, HE'LL KILL YOU!" and Ragnor, "DON'T BE AN IDIOT MAGNUS!"

Making Magnus turn round and smile sweetly at them and saying "I love you guys" before turning back around and throwing a fireball at his father. "Ha, I expected more out of you son" Asmodeus said a malicious smile on his face. "Humph, I haven't even started." Magnus replied throwing a humongous fireball at Asmodeus and knocking him down. He looked stunned. "Attack" He said to his demons watching them race toward Magnus "NO! MAGNUS!" Catarina, Ragnor and Alec screamed. "AAAHHHHH!" Magnus screamed before releasing a ginormous wave of energy burning some of the demons to ashes and sending his father back to hell. The rest of the demons however, came at him claws out and bloodlust in their eyes. "MAGNUS! WATCH OUT!" Alec screamed as he looked to his family and yelled "WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

"Don't" Magnus said slamming against the wards and sliding to the ground before jumping back up again and running towards the demons. He was fighting them with fireballs and punches before he prepared to let out another huge wave of energy in an attempt to save himself. "MAGNUS DON'T YOU DARE." Ragnor said in an angry warning voice. 'What was he warning him about?' Alec thought.

"I'm sorry my dear cabbage" Magnus said sadly and then, Energy. Tons of it, knocking down everyone. Except for Ragnor, Catarina and Alec. Catarina had, in a split second, grabbed Alec and Ragnor covering them with a protective igloo. "AAAGGGHHHH!" Magnus was screaming and his body was turning black, horns were growing out of his head and his un-glamoured eyes shone. He fell to ground after 30 seconds of releasing energy and when he fell to his knees the wards fell. Alec, Catarina and Ragnor all ran to him. "Magnus, Magnus its ok I'm here, I'm here." Alec said, begging him to hold on. Magnus looked at him with a sad-sweet look and said "My dear Alexander I love you. I love you so so much."

"Let me see him" Alec handed Magnus to Catarina as Ragnor came running up behind her.

"Ah, My blueberry… Oh, and my dear cabbage. Do you remember when we were in Peru getting chased by demons and I said 'If I die today, know that you two are my favorite warlocks.'?" Catarina let a tear fall down her cheek. "You're not going to die Magnus, I-I'm going to save you." Magnus gave a weary smile. "You can't fix me dear look what I've done to myself." That made everyone around him that had come running look at him. His skin was black, he had horns, his clothes had burned off and his cat eyes were showing. He looked like a demon. "I've let all my human self, leave." Catrina burst into tears. "Oh no, no, no their will be no tears because of me." Catarina looked at him as he turned his head to the Shadowhunters gathered behind Alec. "Please protect him..." Isabelle stepped up and grabbed his hand "I will I promise." Magnus smiled at her weakly and then looked at Alec "I love you."

"Don't say that like you're going to die Magnus because you're not." Alec stated. "I love you Alexander" Alec let a tear fall down his face. "I love you too" Magnus smiled and looked up. "I wonder what hell is like." And then his hand went limp, his eyes glazed over and his body went back to normal. "Magnus?" Catarina said before bursting into tears and being enveloped in a hug by Ragnor, who was also crying. Everyone now, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike, let a tear fall down their cheeks. Everyone was crying until the clave council stated they would hold his funeral in Warlock tradition, but in Idris and everyone was to attend.

The Life

Magnus' body lay lifeless as people gathered to honor the memory of the Downworlder who had saved them.

The warlock tradition for funerals was to take the object that had the most emotional value to the deceased and open or break it. The most important object to Magnus was the box, in which, he kept his memories in. Everyone was in their seats waiting for the closest people to Magnus to open the box in his memory. It was a very pure funeral, warlocks were un-glamoured and all of the Shadowhunters from the New York institute were there. All of Magnus' loved ones walked into the Accords Hall (Where the funeral was being held) among them was, Alec, Tessa, Catarina and Ragnor. Ragnor was carrying the box while Alec, Catarina and Tessa walked, silently crying, behind him. They walked up to the body that was covered with a white sheet. Ragnor set the box down on the pedestal that stood next to the body. " _The family of the deceased will now open the box"_ Brother Enoch spoke in all of their heads. Ragnor took the key of the box out of his pocket and unlocked the box. He slowly opened it hearing the slight creaking sound the hinge made. When it was completely open, magic burst out of it.

This surprised them all, it flowed out of the box in the form of smoke. It was a purple and blue color and glittered like diamonds. A small puff came out of it and a memory floated into the air. Everyone could see it and it slowly formed from a puff of smoke to a memory. It was Magnus when he was young his eyes were un-glamoured and he was singing/humming with his, what Alec guessed was, his mother. "Mama apa lagu ini disebut?" (What mama is this song called?) Little Magnus asked. "Ini disebut Canon" (This is called Canon) "Sekarang, apakah kamu akan membersihkan kuda itu?" (Now, are you going to clean the horse?)Magnus' mom asked bending down smiling. Magnus's face lit up and he smiled brightly "Ya mama!" (Yes mama). Everyone had tears in their eyes. Half of them probably didn't even know they had said, but just seeing Magnus happy was enough. As the memory cleared another one popped up in its place. Only this time, it was not happy. Magnus was riding a horse before he stopped at barn doors and got off. Magnus opened the doors and saw something that made him let out a blood-curdling scream. It also, made many people at the funeral's look away or cry, mortified at the scene. It was Magnus's mother hanging from the ceiling. Her eyes were glazed over, and her mouth was hanging out slightly. Her face was the look of pure death.

"MAMA!" Magnus was screaming her name over and over again trying to untangle the noose from her neck. When he finally cut the noose and her body fell to the ground, Magnus cradled her body rocking back and forth slowing wailing for the death of his mother. Alec was now _very_ obviously crying and being comforted by Tessa, also very clearly, crying. But they didn't have much time to recover from the mortifying memory before another one popped up. Sadly, this one wasn't any easier than the last as Magnus, age ten, was being dragged by his collar by his step-father to a small pond down the path from the farm. "Laat me gaan!" (Let me go!) This was a different language it must have been Dutch. Alec new Magnus' Step-Father was Dutch be he didnt think he spoke two different languages for each parent (Magnus actually only spoke Indonesian to his mother in private). "Sluit je demon op!" (Shut up you demon!) Magnus' Step-Father said angrily and determined.

"Aaaggghh!" Magnus yelled trying to escape from his "Father's" grasp. Magnus tried to run tripping on his steps. "Je gaat ergens niet heen" (You're not going anywhere) Magnus' "Father" grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up carrying him to the pond. " AAAGGGHHH" Magnus was screaming and kicking trying to get out of his grasp, but it was no use. Magnus' Step-Father put Magnus' head in the water holding it there despite Magnus' attempts to lift his head. Then something very unexpected happened. Magnus' "Father" became engulfed in blue flames burning his skin as he screamed and let go of Magnus. Magnus' head flew up as he panted and caughed heavily.

Once he was done coughing and caught his breath, his Step-Father was just a pile of ashes. Magnus grabbed four small vials from his pocket and collected the ashes, filling each vial. He then snatched the silver chain around his Step-Fathers neck and put it on. Alec recognized that necklace, Magnus had said that it belonged to his mother and got it when his father died. Then the memory fell down and a third one popped up in its place. This one had, Catarina? Everyone turned around to see the blue woman smiling happily. Catarina was being tied to a stake while mundanes screamed

"Bruja!" (Witch) At this Catarina smiled widely. ' _What could she find happy about this?_ ' Alec thought. When the yelling stopped one man lit a torch and brought it closer to the wooden stake. The fire almost touched the wood when Magnus burst through the crowd yelling "Dejala ir!" (Let her go!) Magnus untied the rope around the blue woman, grabbed her hand and ran off with her. "Vamonos!" (Let's go!) he yelled. And that was the end of the memory. More came after it, one's with Ragnor, Tessa and chairman meow. The one's with Alec made even the shadowhunters sob.

The Funeral was over and everyone was standing talking amongst themselves. Alec was with Tessa while he sobbed and she held him rubbing his arm and whispering to him. Everyone had come up to the group giving condolences and kind words.

Everything was calm until the doors burst open and, _Magnus?_ Came in. No it wasn't Alec's warlock, but it looked exactly like him.

"Dimana Asdaan!?" (Where is Asdaan!?) Not-Magnus screamed in Indonesian. He scanned the room, until his eyes landed on the casket. "Tidak…." (No….) he whispered like he had been stabbed.

He ran to the casket, tripping over his steps. "Tidak, Tidak, Tidak." (No, No, No.) He continued to say, as if reassuring himself.

He stood over the casket staring at the body that lay inside. He put his hand on Magnus' face gently. "Tidak..." (No) He fell to his knees and covered his mouth with his hand, sobbing.

"Kembalilah ke hatiku." (Come back to my heart.)

He put his hands onto the casket and lifted himself up, his legs shaking. He put both of his hands onto Magnus' face, and turned around the previous sorrow wiping away with anger. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" (Who did this?!)

His eyes scanned all of the Shadowhunters in the room, before falling onto the council, sticking out from the crowd in long dark-blue robes. He ran to Robert, grabbing his collar and lifting him high. Every Shadowhunter pulled out seraph blades preparing to attack, before Ragnor had his arms around Not-Magnus, holding him from behind. "Jangan khawatir aku adalah teman Asdaan. Katakan siapa dirimu. Apakah Anda berbicara bahasa Inggris?" (Do not be alarmed I am Asdaan's friend. Tell me who you are. Do you speak English?)

"Yes." The man replied in clear English.

Ragnor let go of him, and he lowered Robert. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Magnus' twin, Antonio." Antonio replied. Ragnor looked shocked. "Magnus' T-twin?" Antonio shook his head. Antonio looked to everyone forgetting Ragnor. "Who is Alexander Lightwood?" He asked the room. Alec raised his hand. "Me." Antonio motioned him forward with the nudge of his head and Alec came to him slowly.

Antonio put his hand into Alec's intertwining their fingers together. He turned Alec's hand and put his other one on top of it, white fire spilling from the sides. "Wha-" Alec began in protest before Antonio's hand lifted.

A tattoo was on his hand, it was a golden cat eye. "Magnus…" Alec breathed. Antonio un-glamoured himself revealing a patch of white hair in his face, horns planted in the back of his head that wrapped around to his forehead, and golden cat eyes, matching his deceased warlock's.

Antonio touched the tattoo lightly, rubbing his hand over it. It let out a small puff of royal blue dust, which fell into Antonio's eyes. His eyes closed and his head fell, facing the ceiling. He stayed that way for a few moments before opening his eyes, and kissing the tattoo.

"What was that?" Alec asked quietly. He pulled his hand away rubbing the tattoo. Antonio smiled, and replied. "Magnus put a mark on you so that if he ever died, no Downworlders with bad intentions would be able touch you. It also seems as though he put an everlasting protection spell on you. You'll never be able to get hurt by anyone; Nephilim or not. It just needed me to be awakened."

Alec looked at the tattoo. ' _My Magnus…'_ he thought. "Does it come off? How did he know you were going to awaken it? Not be hurt by anyone? How?"

Antonio gave a sad smile. "No, it doesn't come off. He sent me a letter, telling me to listen. And you can't be hurt by anyone; the only way you'll die is of natural causes."

Alec looked at him curiously. "He told you to listen?" Antonio looked down at tear falling off his eye.

"Magnus and I have the same body, _mostly_. I can tap into his sight, hearing, pain or pleasure and his emotions. I-I heard and felt him d-die." Antonio cried silently, his body shaking immensely. His arms wrapped around him hugging himself, hair turned white, and his horns grew and crossed each other, wrapping his body.

"What the fu-" Ragnor looked at him. The horns grew like vines up the walls and across the ceiling. Alec looked surprised, but not frightened. "Antonio, open your eyes." Alec whispered.

He opened his eyes, an embarrassed shout coming from him, his horns retracting immediately. "I-I'm sorry, they do that sometimes."

"It's ok." Alec smiled.

"Oh!" Antonio exclaimed reaching into his pocket. "Magnus told me to give this to you." He held out a small glass vial that contained a liquid. It was blue on one side and pink on the other. "He also told me to give you this." He handed Alec a small piece of paper. "He said to read it in private." He whispered to Alec.

And with that Antonio re-glamoured himself and walked out the door.

Alec walked into Magnus' flat that he had moved into months before. His family had offered for him to stay with them in Idris, but Alec needed to be alone.

Chairman Meow trotted up to him and wrapped himself around Alec's leg. "Hey buddy." Alec picked him up and gave him a kiss. He put chairman down and sat down on the couch. Alec laid on his side and grabbed the vial and note Antonio gave him. He opened the note and it read in Magnus' perfect handwriting,

 _Alexander,_

 _I am sorry you have to read this, for that means I am dead._

 _I knew my father was going to kill me sooner or later, so I gave Antonio this note and potion._

 _The potion I gave you will give you what I now cannot._

 _I know you wanted children and so I made a potion to give you that._

 _Go into my potion room and take the vial labeled 'Vine_ Wood'.

 _Take a bowl and put one Vinewood leaf inside of it._

 _Then put one drop of the potion in the bowl and mix them together._

 _While mixing chant the words_ 'Tela tore de juko ekara muro yatara'

The potion I made has enough to make six mixtures.

I love you Alexander.

-Magnus Lightwood

Alec ran to his potion room to grab the Vinewood. He grabbed it off of the shelf and snatched a bowl off of the table.

He set the bowl down on the table and put a leaf inside. He grabbed the potion and very carefully put one drop inside. He took Magnus' mixing spoon from the kitchen and started to mix. "Tela tore de juko ekara muro shino." He chanted.

He mixed for a couple of minutes before the bowl started to shake and lifted in the air. It shook violently, before pink smoke spilled out of the side. It gently fell back to the table.

Alec heard a little squeal come from inside the bowl.

He blew away the smoke, revealing a baby. It was swaddled in a little pink blanket.

Alec took the blanket off the baby to reveal it was a girl. He swaddled the baby and cradled her in his arms.

She had Magnus' caramel skin, Alec's baby blue eyes, little freckles spotting her cheeks; tiny dimples by her mouth that widened when she smiled and a little patch of curly, pitch black hair. He was on the verge of tears looking at the baby. "Hey baby," He said while she grabbed his finger. "I'm your daddy."

She squealed happily and sucked on Alec's finger. He smiled at the precious bundle. "What are we going to call you?" He lifted the baby so he could look straight into her eyes. "Audrey." He smiled right at the baby. "No, I don't think that's enough for such a perfect baby. How about…." He thought for a second. "Audrey-Madeline." The baby gave a little gurgle. "Do you like that?" He ticked the little baby and she squealed.

"Audrey-Madeline Noel Lightwood." It was the perfect name for the perfect baby. "Just wait until my family see's you."

And then it hit him. He needed baby clothes a crib, he needed to decorate the second bedroom, he needed so much. And what was she? Warlock or Shadowhunter?

"I have to call everyone." He cradled the baby in his arm and grabbed his phone. It rang for a minute before a voice answered. "Hello?" She said.

"Izzy, I need everyone to come here now. Bring everyone, Tessa, Ragnor, Mom, etc. I need you guy's stat." He said hurriedly. The line went dead and in the next thirty seconds everyone was coming through a portal. Izzy ran to hug him before she and everyone else saw the baby.

He saw everyone's shock. "Guys, this is Magnus' and I's daughter."

Catarina was the first one to come to her senses. "What?"

Alec giggled, and it seemed to wake up everyone. "I don't know, but look at this note and these potions."

Catarina ran to pick up the multicolored potion and the Vinewood. She looked at the note and read it quickly. She shot her head up and walked over to Alec to see the baby.

She looked at the bundle before wiping a tear out of her eye. "Do you want to hold her?" Alec asked gently. She looked at him happily. "Can I?" Alec handed her the baby carefully.

Catarina rocked the baby gently. "What's her name?" She smiled at the laughing baby.

Alec looked at his daughter. "Audrey-Madeline Noel Lightwood." He answered while Catarina handed him the baby back. Izzy and the rest of his family walked up to him to see the baby.

Jace was the first one to speak. "That's kind of long isn't it? How about we call her Addie?" He rubbed his hand against the baby's cheek. "Ow!" He yelled pulling his hand away.

Alec wrapped his hand around Addie protectively. "What? What happened?" Jace rubbed his hand and looked at her curiously. "She shocked me."

Alec rubbed Addie's cheek; nothing happened. Ragnor held out his hands. "Let me see her."

Alec handed her over and Ragnor touched her head. He closed his eyes and his hand glowed. "Ragnor!" Alec yelled, taking Addie. "Are you insane?! What were you doing you could have hurt her!"

Ragnor looked at Addie. "She's amazing." Alec looked at him angrily. He was about to scream at him before Addie started to cry. Alec was ashamed that he had scared Addie. "Catarina had you magic me a bottle?" He asked rocking her. Catarina handed him a bottle and he gave it to Addie. She took the bottle happily. Alec glared at Ragnor.

"What in the angel were you doing?!" He whisper-yelled as not to disturb Addie. Ragnor looked at him. "Alec she's a…a hybrid of sorts." Alec looked at the obviously insane warlock. "I could feel angel blood inside of her but I could also feel some demon blood." Ragnor looked at Alec. "I don't think she has enough demon blood to make her a Downworlder, but enough to give her magic. On the other side, I could feel strong angel blood from her."

Alec looked at him. "Are you serious?" looked at Addie. A tiny little baby that probably had more power in her little toe than Alec _and_ Magnus had combined.

Alec looked at his daughter. The daughter he and Magnus made together. The piece of Magnus that lives on when he can't. "I don't care what she is or isn't. She's my baby; my daughter and I'll never let anyone hurt her." Alec looked to his family. "Anyone that feels differently needs to leave." The comment was mostly directed to his father. He had just recently come around to Alec and Magnus' relationship, but a baby might change that. Addie popped the bottle out of her mouth and giggled.

Robert walked up to Alec and hugged him. "I don't have a problem with it at all." He pulled away. "Now, can I hold my granddaughter?" Alec handed him Addie. She put her little hand out and Robert held it. "You did the same thing when you were born did you know that?" Robert said. Alec smiled and shook his head.

"Ok, ok enough of this it's my turn!" Izzy said holding her hands out to Robert. Alec laughed, watching Izzy play with Addie. "I want a turn too!" The heavily pregnant Clary whines. Everyone gets to hold Addie before she gets handed back to Alec.

Catarina's head snaps to Alec. "Wait Alec, do you have any baby things?" Alec looks at her guiltily, laughing awkwardly. "Alec!" Tessa slapped him in the back of his head. Addie screeched at Tessa making her jump back.

Everyone laughed and Addie snuggled up to Alec. "A daddy's girl." Izzy huffed, shaking her head. Catarina and Tessa looked at each other. "Well, then I guess we better get decorating." Alec looked at them. "Uhhh, what?" Izzy squealed "Yay!"

That entire day Izzy and Clary shopped while everyone else painted and put together furniture.


End file.
